Abadi
by heavenvalkyrie5
Summary: Naruto, pemuda misterius yang masuk ke dalam Konoha Academy, dia dengan kemampuan rahasianya akan mengguncang seluruh dunia. Wanr: Inside. Setting Dunia sihir
1. Chapter 1

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan santai menuju ke sebuah perkotaan yang lumayan maju, ia sedikit mengulas senyum saat dirinya memasuki kota itu. Dia menghela napas pelan. "Sudah banyak yang berubah. Tak kusangka bisa semaju ini." Gumamnya bermonolog.

Perlu diketahui, ini adalah zaman dimana sihir berkembang dan digunakan oleh orang-orang. Ribuan tahun lalu, sihir diperkenalkan oleh seseorang setelah zaman dimana para Shinobi berakhir. Dimana-mana sihir menjadi alat bantu para warga serta penjabat di dunia ini, mereka sangat terbantu dengan adanya sihir.

Tetapi, peperangan antar negara masih sering terjadi, serta kelahiran para pahlawan perang yang memberikan kejayaan bagi negaranya masing-masing, dan saat ini, pemuda pirang itu berada di sebuah kota yang bernama Konoha. Sebuah kota yang tak asing baginya, dia sedikit tertawa kecil saat dirinya berpapasan dengan sosok yang dikenalnya. Namun sosok itu tak mengenal pemuda tersebut.

"Oh, well, aku tak peduli. Lagipula mereka adalah reinkarnasi dari teman-temanku." Gumamnya sekali lagi, dia pun kembali berjalan melewati warga yang sedang beraktifitas menggunakan sihir mereka. "Ternyata, sihir sangat efektif, benarkan Kurama?"

"..."

"...Oh, aku lupa dia sudah tak ada." Setetes air mata keluar dari matanya, membasahi pipi yang dihiasi 3 buah whisker. "Dia sudah bergabung denganku, Chakranya mengalir deras di darahku. Aku akan sangat merndukanmu, Kurama." Dia membuka tudung yang menutupi rambut pirang miliknya, angin meniup helai panjang rambut keemasan tersebut, pemuda itu kembali mengulas senyum sambil menatap sebuah akademi yang begitu besar.

**Bugh!**

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba tertabrak oleh sosok perempuan berambut merah yang sedang tergesa-gesa, buku yang dibawa perempuan itu terjatuh di atas trotoar jalan. "Oh, maafkan aku nona."

Perempuan itu langsung menatap pemuda pirang itu, dia pun memberikan sebuah senyuman kepadanya. "Tak apa, aku juga minta maaf karena tergesa-gesa."

Sang pemuda langsung terpesona saat dia mendengar sebuah suara merdu yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu. "Na-namaku Naruto, hanya Naruto."

"Aku Kushina Uzumaki, salam kenal Naruto-_kun_."

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan tanpa tahu sebuah benang merah yang mengikat keduanya.

**..**

**..**

**Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik hamba**

**Warning: OOC, Au, Dunia Sihir, Typo, dan yang lainnya.**

**..**

**..**

**Prologue!**

"Jadi Naruto-_kun_ ingin menimba ilmu sihir di Konoha Academy?" tanya Kushina yang saat ini sedang berjalan berdampingan bersama Naruto, pandangan Kushina tak lepas dari Naruto, dirinya ingin tahu bagaimana kekuatan orang yang baru saja ia kenal. "Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto-_kun_ ingin mengambil jalan apa?"

"Jalan?"

"Maksudku, apa kau ingin menjadi seorang Wizard atau Ksatria? Naruto-_kun_ mungkin bisa saja menjadi keduanya atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Swordmage."

Naruto sedikit menaikkan alis matanya, ia baru tahu jika di Academy itu ada dua buah kelas yang bakal di ambil oleh para murid baru. Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak saat diberi sebuah pilihan oleh Kushina. "Aku akan memutuskannya nanti." Balas Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang menempel di wajahnya.

Kushina sedikit tersentak saat dia melihat senyuman manis yang diberikan Naruto barusan, dia pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda pirang tersebut. "U-um, baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus segera pergi sekarang juga! Sampai jumpa!" gadis berambut merah itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang diam mematung tepat di gerbang masuk ke Academy Konoha.

Sekilas, iris biru laut itu melihat semburat merah yang hinggap di kedua pipi Kushina. Dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya. _"Ibu kalau sedang malu sangat imut."_ Batinnya yang memikirkan bagaimana malunya Kushina sekarang.

Naruto pun terus berjalan hingga masuk ke dalam Academy tersebut, di sana ia di suguhkan dengan sebuah pemandangan indah, lapangan luas dan sebuah gedung besar sebagai tempat belajar para murid tersebut. Dia menatap sosok pria berambut putih panjang yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung besar itu. Naruto sedikit bernostalgia dengan sosok tersebut.

Sosok pria yang menjadi panutannya, sosok yang sangat ia hormati, sosok yang sangat ia kagumi walaupun dia sangat mesum. Namun, semua kenangan itu masih terukir indah di dalam otaknya.

"Anak muda? Apa kau mau masuk ke Academy ini?" Naruto yang sedang ditanyai pun mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, namaku Jiraiya, Wakil kepala Academy ini. Kau ikutlah denganku ke ruangan kepala sekolah!" Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Silahkan tunjukkan jalannya, Tuan Jiraiya."

Jiraiya tersenyum miring, dia kemudian berbalik kemudian memimpin perjalanan ke ruang kepala sekolah. "Ngomong-ngomgon, kau berasal dari mana anak muda?"

"Aku? Aku seorang pengembara. Berkelana kemanapun aku mau, lalu berakhir dengan datang ke Konoha."

"Begitu? Baiklah, sembari kita berjalan ke ruangan itu, aku akan memberitahukanmu sesuatu. Sebenarnya ada lima Academy besar yang ada di seluruh dunia ini, semuanya berada di masing-masing negara. Semenjak selesainya peperangan, kami semua sepakat untuk berdamai dan membuat Academy seperti Konoha Academy ini, kami juga mencari bibit yang sangat berbakat untuk dikirim ke sebuah Turnamen besar antar Negara. Yah, kau tahulah tujuan kami mengirimkan beberapa kandidat murid, ataupun Prodigy dari Academy ini untuk memenangkan Turnamen itu."

"Jadi anda mengirim mereka untuk memenangkan turnamen serta mengambil titel Academy terkuat di dunia ini?"

"Tepat sekali nak."

Mereka pun sampai di ruang kepala sekolah, Jiraiya membuka pintu masuk ke ruangan tersebut, Naruto bisa melihat beberapa piagam serta piala-piala yang berjejer di lemari ruangan itu, ia juga bisa melihat beberapa guru yang mungkin menjabat sebagai sekertaris sedang mengerjakan beberapa laporan.

"Ikuti aku." Naruto pun mengikuti Jiraiya untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan lain. "Putri, ada pemuda yang ingin mendaftarkan diri ke Academy ini."

Naruto tersenyum miring saat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, seorang wanita beramput pirang pucat panjang sedang duduk di meja yang menjadi tempat kepala Academy berada. _"Tsunade-baachan kah?"_ batinnya senang.

"Jadi bocah, kau ingin mendaftar ke Academy ini?" Naruto mengangguk kecil, kemudian Tsunade melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Apa kau sudah tahu jika disini ada dua Kelas, serta satu kelas yang spesial?" Naruto kembali mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan yang di ajukan Tsunade. "Pilihlah!"

"Knight. _Fufu, basis kekuatanku adalah Chakra, bukan sihir sih, jadi aku memilih Knight saja." _Naruto sedikit tertawa kecil saat dirinya memilih kelas Knight.

"Apa tidak masalah bocah? Murid-murid dari kelas Knight banyak yang tak kuat karena perlakuan para Wizard yang agak menjengkelkan."

"Aku tak masalah sama sekali Nyonya kepala Academy—"

"Panggil aku Tsunade-_Kochou." _Naruto mengangguk kecil, lalu Tsunade mengambil sebuah bola Kristal. "Kemarilah, dan ukur aliran mana milikmu."

Naruto pun langsung memasang wajah kikuk, dia kemudian menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. "Sepertinya aku tak mempunyai mana sama sekali."

Tsunade dan Jiraiya terdiam sejenak, kemudian Tsunade menyimpan kembali bola Kristal tersebut. Dia berdehem sejenak, kemudian menatap Naruto kembali. "Baiklah. Jiraiya, tolong antarkan dia ke Kelas—aku lupa, siapa namamu?"

"Naruto, hanya Naruto, tak punya nama belakang sama sekali."

"Baiklah Naruto, ikuti Jiraiya!"

"_Oke, kehidupan baru akan segera kujalani!"_

**..**

**..**

**..**

"_Bosan banget!"_

**..**

**.. **

**To Be Continue!**

**Hai, hamba membawakan sebuah Fict dengan tema Fantasy. Namun, Naruto disini masih hidup dari zaman dirinya masih menjadi NInja hingga Ninja punah.**

**Maaf kalau ada salah kata, hamba hanya ingin menghibur reader hamba!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi Putri, kita akan mengawasi dia sampai nanti di adakannya Turnamen di Academy ini?" tanya Jiraiya kepada sang kepala Academy, dia baru saja mengantarkan Naruto ke kelas Knight. "Dia adalah pemuda yang misterius, aku tak merasakan aliran mana sama sekali."

"Dia membawa pedang kan? Aku merasakan aura gelap dari pedang yang dibawa oleh dia, walaupun samar."

Jiraiya mencubit dagunya saat Tsunade menjawab pertanyaanya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengawasinya," ujar Jiraiya yang kemudian membalikkan badannya, dia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar ruangan milik Tsunade. "Aku pergi dulu Putri, sampai jumpa!"

Tsunade pun memencet sebuah tombol yang ada di bawah mejanya, kemudian sesosok pria tiba-tiba datang dan memberi hormat kepada Tsunade. "Tolong kau awasi pemuda yang bernama Naruto, kau tahu orangnya?"

"Hamba tahu," jawab pria itu.

"Awasi gerak-geriknya, Jiraiya mungkin sudah mengirim beberapa mata-matanya untuk mengawasi bocah itu, dan aku juga tak akan tinggal diam serta membuat Jiraiya bermain sendirian, laksanakan tugasmu!"

"Saya mengerti!" pria itu langsung menghilang pergi dari ruangan Tsunade.

Tsunade sendiri sedang berpikir tentang sosok misterius yang ia terima menjadi murid di Akademi yang dipimpin oleh dia. "Aku seperti merasakan sebuah energi asing dari bocah itu. Tapi apa?"

**..**

**..**

**Chapter 1:**

Di ruangan Naruto, setelah memperkenalkan diri, Naruto langsung duduk di bangku paling pojok, semua mata memandang Naruto dengan bingung, mereka semua tak merasakan mana sedikitpun dari tubuh Naruto. Sementara itu, pemuda yang terus ditatap itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Ehem! Pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Kita mulai dari pergerakan ini..."

Naruto sedikit menguap saat Gurunya menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang seni berpedang, dia juga mendapatkan beberapa pelajaran dari guru yang lain seperti Kimia ataupun sejarah. Itu membuatnya tersenyum saat dirinya mendapatkan ilmu yang lain, terlepas dari kapasitas otaknya yang dulu sangat pas-pasan.

Namun, niat Naruto memang menambah ilmunya serta beberapa hal yang tak dimengertinya. Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto sadar saat dirinya di awasi oleh orang suruhan kedua petinggi sekolah ini. Namun, dia tak akan membunuhnya, dia akan bersikap sangat normal seolah-olah dirinya adalah pemuda yang biasa saja.

Tapi yang sesungguhnya adalah, Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang pemuda yang sudah hidup ribuan tahun sejak zaman Shinobi. Setelah Hinata meninggal, Naruto pergi dari Konoha untuk berkelana jauh dari tempatnya berasal, meninggalkan anak-anaknya yang akan menjadi pemimpin desa Konoha.

Tetapi, 100 ratus tahun berlalu, Naruto masih hidup dengan tubuhnya yang kembali muda. Dia tak mengerti, apa ada semacam kutukan yang menaungi dirinya, dia bertanya kepada Kurama, tetapi sang Rubah tak bisa menjawab itu. Setelahnya, dia pun mencari keberadaan para Bijuu yang lain, hingga mereka semua kembali bertemu satu sama lain.

Naruto dengan sengaja memasukkan semua Bijuu ke dalam tubuhnya, ia tak mau menggabungkan semua Bijuu dan menjadi Jinchuuriki Juubi. Dia ingin semua Bijuu itu hidup di dalam tubuhnya, dia juga ingin menjaga mereka dari tangan kotor para Shinobi yang menginginkan adanya perang. Tetapi entah kenapa para Bijuu itu menghilang, Naruto terkejut akan hal tersebut. Ia berusaha mengembalikan para Bijuu itu, tetapi usahanya sia-sia, dirinya masih tak mengerti asal muasal bagaimana para Bijuu yang ada di dalamnya itu menghilang, dan digantikan dengan tubuhnya yang sepertinya dipenuhi oleh energi dari mereka.

500 tahun berlalu, Naruto masih tak menemukan tujuannya, tetapi sebuah bencana melanda dunia Shinobi, para shinobi yang ada di dunia itu entah kenapa punah tak bersisa, Naruto sendiri baru saja datang dari perjalanannya mengelilingi dunia, tak ada satupun Shinobi yang hidup, semuanya tewas akibat perang dunia kelima.

"Sungguh, disini banyak sekali reinkarnasi dari teman-temanku," Naruto berbisik, pedang yang dibawanya itu ia genggam dengan erat, pedang tersebut peninggalan dari sahabatnya, Sasuke Uchiha. "Kenanganmu akan kujaga, kawan."

"Naruto, aku tahu jika kau adalah murid baru, namun bisakah kau memperhatikan pelajaranku?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak, dia memberikan sebuah senyuman kikuk kepada sang Guru. "Maafkan aku _sensei_," ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Dia menghela napas, pemuda itu merasakan hawa negatif yang memancar dari semua Siswa/siswi di kelas Knight ini. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung dengan aura negatif dari para penghuni kelasnya ini.

Dia pun mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak terlalu peduli, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang Guru yang sedang menerangkan tata cara menjadi seorang Knight.

Hingga jam Istirahat berbunyi, aura negatif itu masih memenuhi seluruh kelas. Naruto menatap para murid yang mengeluarkan aura-aura tersebut. Dia pun langsung menoleh ke samping, ke tempat dimana teman satu bangkunya itu duduk. "Hey, kenapa para murid di kelas ini seperti memiliki dendam?"

Pemuda yang duduk disamping Naruto itu tak langsung menjawab, dia juga melihat sekelilingnya. "Mungkin saja mereka ada dendam dengan murid kelas Wizard. Karena para murid dari sana selalu menganggap remeh murid dari kelas ini," balasnya kepada Naruto. "Eh, kita belum berkenalan, namaku Kiba Yuuto, salam kenal."

"Um, salam kenal Kiba-_san_."

"Aku harap kau bisa betah di kelas ini. Aku pergi dulu, Naruto _-san_."

Naruto mengangguk, dia menatap kepergian Kiba Yuuto keluar dari kelas ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, dirinya juga keluar dari kelas ini untuk mencari ketenangan. Pakaian yang dipakainya masih sama seperti saat dirinya datang ke sekolah ini, dia belum berikan seragam oleh kepala sekolah.

"Berikan seluruh uangmu, dan kau tak akan kusiksa!"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, dia mendengar sebuah teriakan dari luar gedung sekolah ini, ia pun berlari menuju ke arah suara itu berada. Mata birunya menatap tajam sekelompok Siswa yang sedang mengambil bekal makan siang serta uang dari salah seorang murid di Academy ini.

"Hey, seharusnya kau tak boleh mengambil yang bukan hakmu!" seru Naruto dari kejauhan. _"Sial, jiwa pahlawanku bergejolak," _batinnya merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Hah, mau apa kau Knight rendahan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan arogan. "Kau mau melawan Matsuda yang agung ini? Kalau kau berani, ayo! Lawan aku!" kali ini pemuda bernama Matsuda itu menantang Naruto, dia bersiap dengan kedua tangannya yang mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir.

Naruto membuang napasnya pelan, kemudian dengan satu kedipan mata, Naruto sudah berada didepan Matsuda. "Kalau kau bergerak, kau akan terdorong hingga menabrak tembok dibelakang itu," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Matsuda. Telapak tangan pemuda pirang itu menyentuh perut yang terlapisi oleh seragam milik Matsuda.

"Ka-kau..." tentu saja, Matsuda serta kedua temannya sangat terkejut akan kecepatan Naruto, sementara itu siswa yang dibully itu juga ikut terkejut.

"Kalau kalian bergerak sedikit, maka orang yang bernama Matsuda ini akan meluncur," Naruto kembali mengancam para bawahan milik Matsuda. Lirikannya sangat tajam, mata biru itu seakan menyala saat dirinya menatap tajam kedua teman Matsuda. "Kembalikan semua barang milik dia, dan kau akan kulepas!"

"A-ap..."

"Sekarang!" titah Naruto dengan mutlak. Ketiga Siswa Wizard yang arogan itu kemudian memberikan uang serta bekal makanan milik siswi dari kelas Knight. "Pergilah! Aku tak ingin melihat wajah busuk kalian!"

Ketiganya mendecih bersamaan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto serta Siswi dari kelas Knight itu. "Te-terima kasih."

Naruto menoleh, dia melihat gadis yang tengah berterima kasih kepada dirinya. Naruto memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis kepada gadis itu. "Sama-sama, lain kali lawanlah mereka daripada kau di bully."

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil menyetujui perkataan Naruto. "Um! Aku akan berusaha melawan mereka!" dia pun berdiri lalu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi.

"Aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk..."

**..**

**Skip Time**

**..**

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Naruto pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah, dia diberikan sebuah seragam karena dia sekarang adalah murid dari Academy, serta sebuah kunci kamar asrama untuk dirinya tinggal.

Sesaat setelah dia masuk ke kelasnya, semua murid di dalam kelas itu dibuat heboh dengan sebuah berita. "Hey! Siswi bernama Karlamine keluar dari sekolah tanpa sebab."

"Kemarin aku melihatnya di bully oleh Matsuda dan kawanannya."

"Apa Matsuda itu mengancam Karlamine?"

"Aku tak tau."

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar berita tentang gadis yang diselamatkannya kemarin, dia meletakkan tas miliknya ke meja dimana tempatnya duduk, namun saat dirinya akan duduk. Seorang pemuda masuk dengan cara mendobrak pintu kelas.

"Dimana siswi yang bernama Naruto!? Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang sok jagoan itu!"

Naruto yang masih berdiri di samping tempatnya duduk pun berbalik menatap siapa yang memanggilnya dengan nada yang arogan. Mata birunya menatap tajam pemuda yang berdiri paling depan. Sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan luka melintang di wajahnya. "Aku Naruto, mau apa kau?" sorot tajamnya itu tak lepas dari pemuda pirang yang sedang tersenyum sombong di depannya.

"Kau dengan gagah beraninya menyelamatkan gadis jalang itu, Knight rendahan sepertimu harusnya tunduk kepada para Wizard yang jauh lebih unggul daripada kalian."

"Begitukah?" tanya Naruto, lalu dengan sekali gerakan, pemuda itu akan menyarangkan sebuah pukulan kepada pemuda pirang didepannya itu. Angin berhembus menerpa wajah pemuda pirang tersebut. "Aku bisa saja mengalahkanmu dengan tangan kosong, tanpa pedang atau senjata lainnya."

"Kau menantangku? Kau dengan berani menantang Raiser Phenex? Kheh, Knight rendahan sepertimu punya nyali besar untuk menantangku."

"..."

"Baiklah, kita ke Colesseum, aku ingin sekali memukul wajah menjijikan milikmu itu," seru Raiser yang kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat yang dituju.

Naruto hanya diam tak berkata apapun, dia mengikuti kemana Raiser membawanya pergi. Pikiran dari pemuda abadi itu mulai menjalar kemana-mana, mulai dari sekolah ini yang para murid kelas Wizard selalu menindas murid Knight karena mereka adalah rakyat jelata, hingga pemalakan seperti yang dilakukan Matsuda serta kelompoknya.

Lalu sekarang, ia secara tak langsung menantang salah satu murid berbakat dari kelas Wizard, Raiser Phenex. Seorang bangsawan dari keluarga Phenex, sebuah keluarga yang mempunyai sihir api yang hebat serta kekuatan Regenerasi yang cepat. Namun, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Itachi, setiap Jutsu pasti ada kelemahannya, begitu juga dengan sihir api milik Phenex. Apakah sihir itu lemah terhadap sihir air? Atau adakah opsi yang lain? Entahlah, Naruto harus mencari tahunya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto masuk ke dalam Colesseum milik Academy, pemuda itu takjub akan infrastruktur dari bangunan ini, mengingatkannya pada arena ujian chuunin yang keempat. Dirinya tertawa kecil saat mengingat bagaimana gigihnya dia saat melawan Neji Hyuuga.

"Kau mengejekku?"

Naruto langsung diam, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak sedang mengejekmu," balas Naruto yang kemudian melangkah menuju ke tengah arena.

"Heh, aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana menjadi Knight seperti pada umumnya. Bersiaplah!" Riser mengangkat tangannya, di atas telapaknya, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul, kemudian sebuah bola api muncul juga di atas lingkaran sihir tersebut. **"**_**Fire ball!"**_

Dengan mudahnya, Naruto menghindari serangan tersebut, ia berjalan santai saat Riser menyerangnya, sesekali Naruto menepis serangan bola api milik Riser menggunakan tangannya. Dia menepisnya seolah sudah biasa akan serangan kecil tersebut.

"Sialan!"

"Giliranku Riser Phenex," ujar Naruto, dia kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Riser. "Aku berada dibelakangmu," bisik Naruto yang sudah ada dibelakang Riser, Shinobi itu mengalirkan sedikit Chakranya, kemudian memukul Riser tepat di punggung lebar pemuda pirang tersebut.

Sang Wizard terdorong kuat kedepan, dia langsung melotot saat menerima serangan dari Naruto. "Kugh! Sialan kau Knight rendahan!" Riser membalas serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto barusan, dia menembakkan bola-bola api kepada shinobi tersebut. "Terima ini sialan!"

Naruto kembali menghindari serangan Riser, ia langsung berlari cepat menuju Riser, lalu memukul tepat ke perut Riser hingga pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan liurnya, Riser kembali harus terdorong kuat kebelakang. Dia jatuh berlutut di atas lantai arena pertarungannya dengan Naruto, nafasnya sangat memburu sekarang, padahal dia baru beberapa menit melangsungkan pertarungannya dengan Naruto, tapi tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah serta rasa nyeri yang terasa disekitar tubuhnya.

"Kau tau? Seranganku berbasis pada titik syaraf yang bisa membuat beberapa aliran mana milikmu sedikit tersumbat, aliran mana milikmu tersumbat dan tak sampai di tempat tujuannya," jelas Naruto yang berjalan melewati Riser.

"!"

"Aku berpikir, bisakah aku membuat beberapa orang yang sangat arogan sepertimu yang baru saja memulai karir sebagai Wizard berhenti ditengah jalan akibat saraf yang tersumbat? Haha, aku tak sekejam itu Riser Phenex," lanjut Naruto, ia kemudian menyentuh pundak Riser, lalu pergi dari tempat tersebut tanpa di umumkannya pemenang antara dia dan Riser.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis berambut merah darah sedang menatap pertarungan antara Naruto dan Riser dengan pandangan kagum, ia tersenyum dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah. Pertandingan cepat antara pemuda yang baru saja dikenal dan seorang bangsawan dari klan Phenex.

"Ada apa Kushina? Sepertinya kau menikmati pertarungan ini?"

Senyuman Kushina langsung hilang saat seorang pemuda berambut pirang datang. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kushina dengan datar, ia tak suka jika berada di dekat pemuda ini.

"Kau tau, ini pertarungan yang membosankan loh. Lihatlah, si Knight itu hanya beruntung saja bisa mengalahkan Riser."

"Apa aku tak boleh mengagumi seseorang?"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Boleh saja, tapi kau harusnya mengagumi kami para Wizard, bukan Knight rendahan seperti dia," ujarnya dengan nada bangga. "Harusnya aku yang kau puji Kushina, aku kan tunanganmu, pewaris klan Namikaze."

Kushina mendecih tak suka, ia kemudian berbalik dan pergi dari hadapan pemuda Namikaze itu.

"Hey! Kushina!"

"Jangan mengejarku, Minato!"

Dari kejauhan, Naruto mengawasi kedua insan tersebut, mata biru tajamnya itu menatap datar interaksi antara Kushina serta Minato. Ia kemudian menghela napasnya, dan pergi dari arena ini. "Waktunya istirahat."

**..**

**..**

**To be Continue**


End file.
